Songs of the Heart
by toodles13
Summary: Kaito suddenly leaves Len for some unknown reason, and all he left was a note saying 'sorry and goodbye'.Kaito becomes a famous singer and after sometime their paths cross again.
1. Song 0: A Silent Goodbye

**well what do we have here...**

**Instead of finishing my Kuroshitsuji fic, here I am making a Vocaloid fic.**

**I blame the plot bunnies they're the ones who attacked my brain and beat it up with ideas!**

**anyhow I hope you enjoy even though this is just the beginning **

**Oh! please don't forget to R&R! **

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE YADA YADA YADA!**  


* * *

Song 0: Prologue- SILENT GOODBYE

~~~~KAITO'S POV~~~~

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz_

Kaito sat up and grabbed the vibrating phone from the bedside table. Cursing the person calling him at this hour, he flipped the phone open and placed it at his ear.

"Do you know what fucking time it is? Someone should better be dying." he hissed.

"_Oi Kaito where the hell are you?"_ a voice answered. Mikuo's voice to be exact.

"Mikuo, what the fuck can you possibly need at this moment? It's like fucking 3 in the morning" Kaito asked angrily.

"_What the hell don't tell me you forgot; today's the day we're going to Tokyo! So get out of bed an-" _Mikuo's scream was cut as he slowly dropped the phone.

Kaito sat on the bed frozen with the phone on his lap; he could still hear Mikuo screaming through the phone.

'Oh fuck, I did forget about today, oh shit, oh shit, oh sh-'his thoughts were interrupted by a small movement on his left. He turned to look at the sleeping figure next to him.

"Fuck" he muttered as he looked at the mass of blonde hair that covered the peacefully sleeping face of the only person he loved most in this world. His eyes traced the thin eyebrows, closed eyes, pointy nose and the partly opened lips while his fingers traced the smooth expanse of the sleeping boy's chest, his fingers ghosting over the little love bites he had placed earlier.

Smiling sadly, he picked up the phone and placed it on his ear.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes" was all he said, as he snapped the phone shut, not caring if Mikuo was listening or not.

Then, he got up, got dressed, left a note then left.

* * *

****That Morning****

~~~~LEN'S POV~~~~

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

"Ugh" Len grumbled as he tried to find the stupid alarm clock and turn it off.

"Kaito, can you turn the stupid alarm clock off, please" Len moaned and reached out to pat Kaito but felt nothing but sheets and air. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up, his eyes scanning the room for his lover but couldn't find any trace of the blue-haired man.

"Kaito" he shouted, thinking that maybe the man was downstairs. He didn't get any response, he was starting to get worried but then his eyes caught something on the bedside table. It was a blue paper folded in half, with his name was written on the outside with the sloppy handwriting that he recognized as Kaito's. He smiled to himself while opening the note in his hand; his smile fell as he read the message written inside, then tears started to fall from his eyes as he realized what the message meant and he sat there crying while pondering on what he might have done wrong.

The note lay forgotten in his hands as the message inside was left in the open for the world to see.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_-Kaito_

_

* * *

_**pretty short, huh?**

**well don't worry it's just the prologue**

**there's more where that came from because the plot bunnies are here! **

**don't forget to R&R**

**no R&R, no update! (just kidding, or am I?) :))**


	2. Song I: Of Angels and War

**well here it is.. aren't I nice :))**

**I wrote this while I was in school.,hehehe I wasn't listening to my professor's lessons XD**

**the plot bunnies are working hard, GIVE THEM CARROTS! (or cookies, cookies are nice)**

**oh yeah can you guess who the Meiko's cousin is? (I'll give a cookie and chibi Len in a bunny costume to the one who can guess it right :P) **

**and uhmm., Kaito's group name is pronounced Black XS (excess)**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: dont' own the characters and the songs only the plot!**

**song used: **

**~Last night, Good Night-Kaito's version**

**~Love is War- Len's version**

* * *

Song I: Of Angels and War

_**suyasuya yume wo miteru **_

_**kimi no yokogao**_

_**(Sleeping soundly, I have a dream**_

_**of your profile)**_

A sigh.

_**kizukazu koboreta namida **_

_**hoho wo tsutau**_

_**(Without noticing the overflowing tears**_

_**that is running down my cheeks)**_

Another sigh escaped from Len's lips as he watched the person singing in the television.

_**Setsuna no tokimeki wo**_

_**Kono mune ni kakushiteta no**_

_**(I've hidden the heartrending**_

_**throbs that are in this chest)**_

'It's been six months since he left' Len thought bitterly.

_**Last night, Good night**_

_**Last night, Good night**_

'What could have I done wrong?' Len asked himself as he watched the man sing.

_**Kono yoru kimi no te**_

_**Nigitte nemuru yo**_

_**Oyasumi**_

_**(This night, I'll hold your**_

_**hand tight and go to sleep**_

_**Good night)**_

At least he's living his dream.

_**Suteki na asa wo mou ichido**_

_**Kimi to sugosetara**_

_**(It'd be wonderful if I could**_

_**spend morning with you once more)**_

At least he's happy.

_**Chiisana sonna kibou sae**_

_**Omou dake no kiseki**_

_**(I just wish even such a small**_

_**hope can be made a miracle)**_

But it still hurts. It. Hurts. So. Much.

_**Nani mo tsutaenai mama**_

_**Sayonara wa ienai yo**_

_**(As it is, I can't convey anything**_

_**so I can't say goodbye)**_

Sigh.

"LEN!" A voice shouted.

"I'm here Rin!" he called out. The door suddenly opened and Rin came in with her hands on her hips. She looked at Len then at the TV, she frowned when she saw what Len was watching.

"You're watching again" she accused.

Len didn't answer.

"Len stop watching every stupid show that he stars or sings in." she shouted while pointing a finger in the television.

"Rin"

"Len when will you stop this?"

"…"

"He's just a big jerk who left you just to be famous with his stupid band!" Rin shouted.

"Rin stop" Len said calmly.

"No! You're the one who should stop, you stop thinking and hoping that he will come back, because he's not.

"Rin"

"And don't tell me that he loved you because he certainly didn't because people don't leave the ones they love without saying anything. And besides he didn't even call you, he didn't even answer your calls, and then we hear news that he's now a big star. That's stupid, he doesn't love you!" Rin ranted.

Len didn't answer; he just stared at the wall, thinking all of the things Rin said. 'It hurts' he thought bitterly. He could hear from the TV that the song was over and the people cheering.

"_And that was the hottest band today, Black XS with their newest song 'Last night, Good Night' with their members Shion Akaito, Hatsune Mikuo and Shion Kai-" *click*_

Len turned to see that Rin had turned off the TV. Rin sighed.

"Len, c'mon we miss you. We want it to be like before. And we haven't hung out in a while. Heck, the only time we ever get to hang out was during choir practice and we always sing so we don't have much fun time. Besides you need to practice your song." Rin told him then smiled gently.

Len looked up at his twin at gave her a gentle smile.

"C'mon let's go practice your song for the festival" Rin said while pulling him towards the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming no need to pull my arm off." Len told his sister. Rin let go of his arm and turned to look at him.

"Sorry but let's hurry, we need to practice because the festival is in three days and we also need to help in decorating. Rin explained enthusiastically. Len chuckled and patted rin on the head and went towards the door.

"What are you waiting for slowpoke, let's go." He laughed then ran outside the door. He slowed to a stop when Rin passed him; he looked at his sister's back and his smile faded.

'It would never be the same as before' he thought bitterly. Then he ran after his sister.

The next three days flew by like a blur for Len. It was boring so to say. All he did was practice and help a little in decorating, but mostly he avoided everyone. He wanted to be alone. And now that the day of the festival has finally arrived, all he needs to do is sing then he will go home.

* * *

A man was walking around the school, his eyes scanning the environment for a sign of his brown-haired cousin. He kept walking until he heard someone call his name; he turned around and saw his cousin running towards him. Then she suddenly came to a stop in front of him.

"Oh hey, Meiko" he greeted her with a smile.

"Oh my, I thought you wouldn't make it" she said in between pants. He chuckled.

"Of course I would come, I promised you I would, didn't I?" he said.

"Well come on, we need to hurry, because it's starting" his cousin said while pulling him towards the auditorium.

When they got to the auditorium it was already full of people, but luckily his cousin was the music teacher so they got to seat in front. The curtain was raised and the students performed one by one, some of them sang, the others danced while some acted. Truth be told it was boring, sure there were some interesting talents but it didn't keep him entertained.

Then the next performer was announced, it was some kid named Kagamine Len, he looked at the stage and saw the kid preparing to sing, he sighed and closed his eyes.

'This is so boring.' He thought to himself.

Then the boy started singing.

_**mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou AH!**_

_**(There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love AH!)**_

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the boy, 'Is he for real?' he thought to himself.

_**haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou**_

_**hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku**_

_**(The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor**_

_**The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color)**_

'He's got a great voice, not bad.' He smiled to himself.

_**sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante**_

_**wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no**_

_**doushitara dousureba**_

_**BAKA da na... watashi**_

_**(**__**The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?**_

_**I know this - but what should I do?**_

_**How can I, what should I...**_

_**What an idiot... I am)**_

The boy was amazing; he has an excellent, well-projected voice. And he could feel the emotions coming from the boy. Love, Sadness, Anger, Yearning, he could feel them all.

_**hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou**_

_**ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!**_

_**setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi**_

_**misete ageru watashi no omoi o**_

_**(Let's go, this is war**_

_**I just want to see you happy...!**_

_**Ardent love is a sin**_

_**I'll show you my feelings)**_

_**sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no**_

_**dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai**_

_**(The megaphone I shouted into has broken**_

_**However much I stretch, I'm not in your field of vision)**_

He tapped Meiko on the shoulders and whispered to her, "Who's that kid?" he asked her.

"Hmm, oh that's my student Kagamine Len, pretty good isn't he?" she told him.

"Yeah, he is. Could you introduce me to him later?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure thing" Meiko answered, and then went back to watching her student sing.

_**aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai**_

_**kimochi ga osaerarenakute**_

_**doushitara dousureba**_

_**naite nanka nai n'dakara ne**_

_**(Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me**_

_**I can't hold my feelings back**_

_**How can I, what should I...**_

_**Because I'm not going to cry)**_

He got his phone and dialed a number, then placed it on his ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello" a voice answered.

"Dell, I just found my angel." He said with a smile, while watching the boy singing on the stage.

_**daisuki**_

_**(I love you)**_

* * *

_**uwaaah! **_

_**I can't figure out the single line break thingy!**_

_**sorry if it hurts your eyes.. :((**_

_**whew.. it sucks right?**_

_**sooooo did you guess who mystery man is?**_

**_dont'forget to R&R!_**

**_GIVE MY PLOT BUNNIES CARROTS! XD_**


	3. Song II: Visions in the Mirror

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! waaaaaaaaahhhhhh TT_TT**

**so sorry it took soooooooo long., I was busy with all the school stuff.. :(**

**anyways ENJOY!**

**Song Used:**

**- you ~Visionen im Spiegel~ Kagamine Len version**

**oh yeah if you want an mp3 of this song and the songs I used in the last chapter just pm me your e-mail and I'll send it to yah ^_^**

**GIVE MY PLOT BUNNIES CARROTS AND CHOCOLATES! **

* * *

**Chapter III: Song II- Visions in the Mirror**

Once the show had finished Meiko stood up from her seat and looked at her cousin who was still talking on the phone. 'He sure looks excited about something', she thought to herself.

She knew who her cousin was talking to. It was Dell; of course she would know him, he was her ex-boyfriend after all not to mention that they were in the same band back in the old days.

Her train of thoughts was stopped as her cousin had stood up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Meiko?" he asked.

"Oh, Gaku, you finished?"

"Yep"

"Hmm, you sound excited, was that Dell?"

Her cousin chuckled lightly before answering, "Yes it was him, by the way he says hi."

"Oh, well that was nice of him" she smiled.

"Yeah, now when do I get to meet that student of yours?"

"hmmm, they should be in the music room by now. I told them to wait for me there."

"oh, okay c'mon let's go"

~While walking towards the music room~

"soooo what did you and Dell talked about?" Meiko asked her cousin.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. But I'll give you a clue it involves your little student." her cousin teased.

Meiko pouted while muttering "Meanie" under her breath.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you something about Len" Meiko smirked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"You know Shion Kaito of Black XS?"

"The lead singer? What about him?"

"He and Len used to be TO-GE-THER" Meiko told her cousin in a sing-song voice.

"What? T-together as in a couple?"

"Yup" she answered happily.

"Whoa I never thought that, that guy would be.."

"Into other guys? Oh c'mon it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you love them"

"I guess so. Wait a minute, how do you know about them?"

"Oh I have my resources" she chuckled evilly.

"I don't even want to know what those resources are"

"But you know what? Kaito just left Len and then we just find out that he's a famous singer"

"Wait, what? Kaito just left the boy without saying anything?"

"uh huh, he just left with his band without telling Len, poor boy."

"What a jerk, Kaito doesn't love Len."

"How can you say that?"

"If he does love Len, he would've told Len that he was going to Tokyo or somewhere, not just leave him in the dark."

"I guess you're right. Oh wait I forgot something" Meiko suddenly shouted then ran at the direction of the auditorium. "You go on ahead to the music room; I'll catch up with you" she shouted at her cousin.

"But I don't know where the music room is" Gakupo shouted back.

"It's just straight ahead, it's the last door on the right" Meiko shouted then she was gone.

Sighing to himself, Gakupo walked towards the direction his cousin told him. He followed his cousin's directions and found the door to the music room.

"Well here it is"

He reached for the handle, but was stopped when he heard the sound of a piano being played and the voice of someone singing.

_**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?**_

**_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_**

**_(Where are you now, what are you doing?_**

**_Are you in this endless sky?)_**

He opened the door quietly and peeked inside; it was Len who was singing.

**_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono_**

**_Ushinatte hajimete kizuita_**

**_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto_**

**_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_**

**_(I realized for the first time _**

**_I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now_**

**_How much you supported me_**

**_How much you made me smile)_**

He smiled to himself, how lucky can he get? Not only does the boy have a wonderful voice, he can also play instruments. Len was perfect for the project.

**_Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite_**

**_Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo_**

**_Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai_**

**_(That I'd lost them was too much to consider_**

**_Even though I struggled so desperately to reach out my hand and take them back_**

**_Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though they would reach me, but did not)_**

He observed the boy.

**_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare_**

**_Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo_**

**_Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga_**

**_Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru_**

**_(My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair_**

**_My heart felt like it would break_**

**_But your smiling face remained in my memories_**

**_Always encouraging me)_**

How his fingers play with the keys.

**_Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou_**

**_Kondo wa kitto daijoubu_**

**_Itsumo soba de waratteiyou_**

**_Anata no sugu soba de..._**

**_(Let's return to those days once more_**

**_I know it will be alright this time_**

**_Always smiling at your side_**

**_Close by your side)_**

How his voice seemed to float and mix with the wind.

**_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,_**

**_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_**

**_Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?_**

**_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru._**

**_(Where are you now, what are you doing?_**

**_Are you in this endless sky?_**

**_Will you smile for me like always?_**

**_Right now, it's all I continue to ask for)_**

How his eyelashes contrasts with his fair skin as he closes his eyes.

**_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,_**

**_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_**

**_(Where are you now, what are you doing?_**

**_Are you in this endless sky?)_**

How all that's missing is a smile in his lips.

Before he realized it the song was over. He clapped his hands and the action surprised the boy. Len turned to look at him.

"How wonderful, you have such a beautiful voice" he smiled at Len.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Len asked angrily.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Kamui Gakupo. Nice to meet you Kagamine Len." He said while extending his hands towards the boy.

"H-how did you know my name?" the boy asked not taking his hand.

"I'm a cousin of your music teacher Meiko, she told me who you are and a little about your history with a certain Mister Shion Kaito." He teased.

The boy blushed, "W-what are you talking about?"

"hahaha.. I was only teasing you; actually I want to talk to you about something"

"What about?

"How would you like to be a star?"

"WHAT? Are you playing with me?" Len was now scowling.

"No! Actually my manager wanted me to find another band member so we can have our debut, and when I heard you sing I thought 'he's perfect' so there." Gakupo explained.

"There were other singers there, why me?"

"Well you're the only one with the type of voice that my manager wants."

"What do you mean 'type of voice'?" Len asked, a little interested.

"Well my manager calls it 'the shota voice', and you're the only one I heard with that type voice"

"WHAT THE HELL? SHOTA VOICE! THERE IS NO SUCH THING! "

"Well there's you, with the shota voice" Gakupo snickered.

"Why you-"

"Hey tell me, did you really love Kaito?"Gakupo asks suddenly.

"What's it to you? We just met; you have no right to ask me that!"

Gakupo shrugged, "I was interested, and did he tell you that he was leaving?"

"No, there are you happy?" Len shouted, he was in the verge of tears.

"Do you think he really loved you?" Gakupo asked.

"I-I don't..I-i-" Len tried to say something, tears starting to fall down his face. 'It just hurts so much trying to think about it'

BANG! CRASH!

Len wiped the tears in his face.

"ohohohohoho Rin the great is here!"

"Oh no Rin! You destroyed the door!"

Rin enters with Meiko who was looking at the door that was now lying on the floor, when she noticed Gakupo and Len.

"Oh there you are Gakupo, I see you've met Len so how did it go?"

Rin looks at Gakupo then at Len.

"Oh hey Len, who's that, a new friend of yours?"

"I'm Kamui Gakupo, I'm Meiko's cousin nice to meet you" Gakupo introduced himself to Rin.

"I'm Rin, Len's twin, nice to meet you too. So then what were you talking about?" Rin asks.

"I was asking Len if he wants to join my band."

"Ooh Len, you should totally join, then you get to be more famous than that Kaito punk", Rin tells Len who just looked away.

"I think we should let Len think about it" Meiko suggested. "Let's go Gakupo my students already left, I'll just talk to them on Monday"

"I guess so, here's my card, and Len call me if you're ready to tell me your answer." Gakupo placed the card on top of the piano.

* * *

**.dun. **

**crappy ryt? oh how I try not to write crappy stuff., :)**

**pls R&R., R&R are my DRUGS! :P**


	4. Song III: A Very Bad Apple

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVED/REVIEWED/SUBSCRIBED or anything else to this story. *sorry for late update***

**A/N: So I decided to make this chapter into Kaito's P.O.V and don't worry the next chapter will be the story of how Len was persuaded to join and his little talk with Rin and many other things. _ **

I like to jumble things..hahahahaha joking **IT WAS THE PLOT BUNNIES IDEA!**

**Here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot :D**

**Song Used: **

**~Bad Apple- Kaito's Version**

* * *

Song 3- A Very Bad Apple

The beat started.

The beat got faster.

'hmm, this is not bad. Akaito did a good job'

He grabbed the microphone in front of him and waited for his cue to sing.

3.

2.

1.

_**Nagareteku toki no naka de de mo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte**__**  
**__**Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai?**_

_**(**__**Even if I'm in the midst of flowing time, I feel languid, look, spinning around and around**__**  
**__**I can't even see my heart that leaves me; didn't you know that?)**_

He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them.

_**Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasaretsuzukete**__**  
**__**Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake**_

_**(Unable to move myself away, I continue to be washed down the cracks of time**__**  
**__**I don't know about my surroundings; I am who I am, that's it)**_

He observed his surroundings.

_**Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?**__**  
**__**Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no**_

_**(Am I dreaming? I don't see anything? Is it a waste to even say my own words?**__**  
**__**I'm just tired of grieving; I should spend my time without feeling anything)**_

There's nobody except him and his band mates.

_**Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora**__**  
**__**Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**_

_**(Even if I'm given the words I'm at a loss for, my own heart is gone in the sky above**__**  
**__**If I move myself away, if I change everything, I'll turn it all black)**_

How empty. How lonely. I miss him.

_**Konna jibun ni mirai wa-**_

_**Does a future exist for some-**_

_**TAP TAP**_

They stopped playing and looked at the control room.

The isolation room door suddenly burst open and Mina-chan enters.

Ah, Mina-chan, their manager's secretary. Age: 20 years old (but looks like he's 15). Real name: Minami, but for some weird reason his boss likes to call him Mina-chan.

"Uhm, guys sorry to interrupt, but Boss is looking for you." Mina informed them.

Ah, their manager. The slave driver known as Hatsune Miku. At first glance, she looks like a normal 20 year old woman as they say a 'yamato nadeshiko', but truth is, she is far from it. She's just a slave driver who works them day and night and treats them like her own servants. Heck, even her brother, Mikuo is scared of her. And she always orders them to call her 'Boss'.

He was snapped from his train of thoughts when he heard Mikuo shout his name.

"Kaito c'mon lets go. I don't want big sis to be pissed at us again." Mikuo said.

"Ugh, remember what she did to us the last time we were late" Akaito told Mikuo.

"I don't want to remember it" Mikuo shivered as the thought.

They trip to their Boss' office was uneventful and when they stopped in front of the door, they heard their 'Boss' screaming at someone over the phone.

"I don't care what you do as long as you get that information. I want to know what she's up to, and who the brat that she's so happy about is. If I don't get that information by 6pm tonight, I'm gonna feed you to my piranhas and you know I'm not joking." Then the phone was slammed into the desk.

Mina-chan knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"

Mina opened the door and peaked inside, "Uhmm, Boss they're here" he told Miku.

They went inside the office and inside they saw that their "Boss" was in a very bad mood. She was sitting behind her mahogany table with her arms crossed a scowl etched on her face.

"Uh, Boss." She glared at them. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They all covered their ears.

"AAARRRHHGGGG! WAH! I HATE HER SO MUCH! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miku screamed until she was satisfied, then she slumped back on her chair.

Kaito and the others removed their hands from their ears and sat down at the sofa at the center of the office.

"So big sis what's this you're getting worked up about?" Mikuo was the first to speak.

"That's "Boss" to you, little brother. Arrgh I just found out that Luka is going to manage a new band." Miku explained with pout on her face.

"So? Don't worry about it big si-Boss"

"Don't worry about it? You're right! I manage the best band in whole Japan!"

"Just Japan?" Mikuo teased.

"No! The best band in the whole world!"

"_**Miku miku ni shite ageru. Uta wa madane, ganbaru kara-" **_

Miku grabbed the phone in front of her and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she answered happily. She stood up and walked towards the window, her back towards them. She talked for about five minutes then she closed the phone and faced them.

"You'll have a press interview at 3pm tomorrow at the main function hall. Don't be late! And yeah, I received word that Luka is here with her new band. Why don't you go and see if they are in the same league as us." Miku suggested, but they knew this was not a suggestion it was an order. "Apparently they're at recording studio 4 with the all of the board members and talent scouts, but alas I'm busy and I can't watch, tell me how she fails okay?" she added rather happily.

Ah, that old rivalry between her and Luka. They don't know the story behind it, all they know is that they hated each other and is always trying their best to outshine the other.

So here they are walking towards the recording studio 4. Him, Mikuo and Akaito going to watch Luka's new band audition for a record contract with the recording company, how fun.

"So, how do you think it will go?" Akaito asked.

"Hmm. Well it's a new band and you do know how picky the board is. But it's Luka-san who picked them, so maybe they have something." Mikuo stated.

"Something huh? We'll just have to see for ourselves."

"Yup. And here we are!" Mikuo exclaimed.

Once they arrived at the studio they just went in. Several people greeted them including some of the board members and talent scouts. Then they took their seat at the middle of the studio wherein some chairs were placed facing the isolation room.

Then Luka went outside and announced something about the band about to start playing. Then the light inside the isolation room was turned on so that they can see the members.

His eyes traveled from the guy at the far left with long purple hair, which was standing in front of the microphone tuning his guitar "he must be the bassist" he heard Mikuo whisper, then to the bespectacled guy at middle who was apparently their drummer. His eyes widened when he saw the person at the right.

'No way, it can't be true'

He was shocked to see a familiar mop of golden hair framing a very familiar face. His breath hitched when he saw two very familiar blue eyes staring straight at him.

'Len'

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER-OF-DOOM**

**PLEASE R&R, thank you. I know its crappy! *SIGH***

**GIVE MY PLOT BUNNIES SOME LOVE! and cookies, and chocolates, and carrots! THEY NEED IT! XD**


	5. Song IV: Story of a Paranoid Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs and character used only the plot... :D**

Well hello again everybody! :)

**IF I TOLD YOU THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, WOULD YOU KILL ME? *ducks from the things thrown***

**hahahaha i'm just JOKING** *raises white flag*. of course there would be more chapters to come...

I would like to say thank you to those who REVIEWED/FAVED/SUBSCRIBED to this story.,

and now I will answer some of the reviews from the last chapter:

**Lilac Rose6:** The plot bunnies says thank you for the chocolate, carrots, and cookies that you have given them. And see they worked really hard.. the plot bunnies luvs you and me as well :D

**Shiken:** wow thank you for the very enthusiastic reviews, don't worry I'll place the story behind Miku and Luka's rivalry in the next chapters, just stay tuned. ;D

**ZaitoUTAU:** noooooo! I don't want you to explode! see I updated a lot faster now:D and the plot-bunnies don't like jewel-encrusted chocolate-covered carrots, they only like regular carrots. SORRY if they tried to maul you. I think it was Boss Bunny who tried to maul you...

also thanks to these other people who reviewed: Miikado,Rabbit Wings,mochiusagi,ilooovejirachi,Kitten,hidarichan81,ChocolateFantasies,Enilec,Stephy825,Kami no Megami,anime4youandme,Nayomi-RinLen,RadioBrain Walker,AnimeFan4Life102(if I forgot someone sorry, but thank you anyway)

MEET THE PLOT BUNNIES:

(\_/)  
(='.'=) BOSS BUNNY  
(")_(")

(\_/)  
(o.o) ZOMBIE BUNNY  
(_)0

(\_/)  
(0.0) TRIGGER-HAPPY-BUNNY  
(_)!

**GIVE MY BUNNIES CARROTS, COOKIES, CHOCOLATES and TOMATOES! yes! they now demand tomatoes... ^_^**

******!And can you please give me ideas for Len's band name... TT_TT**

Songs Used:

**Paranoid Doll-Kamui Gakupo (VanaN'Ice Album)**

**Another Story of Princess Snow White- Kagamine Len**

**Fire Flower(first line only)-Kagamine Len**

**now enjoy reading..**

* * *

**Song IV: Story of a Paranoid Princess**

Gakupo saw Luka take her seat in front. He locked eyes with her then she smiled and nodded.

Then everything was quiet.

He heard the sound of a koto being played when he heard Len play his guitar, he played as well, and then the guitars halted and he began to sing.

_**torareta ikiba no nai kokoro ugoke nakunaru**_

_**jibun no kimochi sae mienai me wo somuke teru**_

_**(Without a destination, the captive heart no longer moves**_

_**Not even my own emotions can be seen by those averted eyes.)**_

They began playing again, swift hands dancing with the guitar strings.

_**te no hira ni tsutsumarete iru chou no you ni**_

_**tobitakutemo tobenai hana ga**_

_**(Like a butterfly caught in the palm of a hand**_

_**Flying is impossible)**_

He looked at Len, noticing how the boy concentrates on playing with his eyes closed and a small smile present on his lips.

_**"tsugou no ii you ni ikireba ii yo"**_

_**"kurushii nante iwasenai kara"**_

_**("It's okay to live however you'd like**_

_**"I won't let you say it's painful.")**_

He heard his band mate Kiyoteru say the lines while he slowly sings them.

_**mimimotode kikoeru yuuwaku**_

_**(Temptation whispers close to the ears)**_

Then something caught his eye.

_**jiyuu wo motomete wa tatori tsukezu**_

_**ibasho no nai genjitsu ni**_

_**omoidori ni nara nai chizu wo nakamete iru**_

_**(Following this road while searching for freedom**_

_**In the reality of which there's nowhere to belong**_

_**Staring at the map that no longer satisfies me)**_

It was somebody in the audience, it was Shion Kaito.

He was looking at Len.

_**karada ga kiri sakare itami ni kiete iku**_

_**kioku mo negai mo**_

_**setsunaku iruzuki hidari te ni wasurareme kizu**_

_**(Until the body is torn apart and I disappear into pain**_

_**With both memories and desires sadly colored,**_

_**The left hand has a wound that can't be forgotten)**_

Gakupo looked at Len. The boy was still concentrated on playing. But, Len noticed that Gakupo was looking at him so he opened his eyes and glanced at him.

Gakupo smiled at him.

_**boku wa paranoia**_

_**(I am paranoia)**_

Len smiled back.

* * *

_Kaito was shocked. _

'It's Len' he thought to himself.

"I'm happy that he's here." he whispered to himself. '_**Are you really?**_' said a voice in his mind, followed by a soft chuckle.

_The music started. Gakupo was singing, his voice is good. Very good. _

"Yes, I'm happy. We can start over again." He reasoned. '_**Are you sure, will he be willing to start over?**_' the voice questioned.

_He could see Len playing, his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips._

"O-of course, I love him and he loves me" he stated. '_**haha, you don't sound so sure. People change, Kaito. Who knows he might have found someone else to love and love him in return. After all who could get over with what you did**__' _the voice mocked him.

_He saw Gakupo look at him then look at Len. Len opened his eyes and looked at the guy. _

_The guy smiled at Len._

_Len smiled back._

"That smile, I missed it." Kaito said. '_**Yes, but it's not for you anymore, isn't it?**_' Kaito could feel jealousy bubble up inside him at those words. "I've decided. I'll take back that smile. And I'll make him and his heart mine again; I'll make him smile for me. I won't make him cry ever again." Kaito stated_. '__**Atta boy, go get him back.'**_

_**boku wa paranoia**_

_**(I am paranoia)**_

_The music stopped._

* * *

Len saw Luka signaling them to stop playing and to change the song. He noticed that the people present were whispering and nodding to one another, their faces sporting a mask of seriousness. Then Luka stood up and went inside the isolation room for a talk.

"Well, I haven't heard any feedback. They're good at keeping quiet; all I heard are whispers and shushing sounds. So let's do our best. Len, I want you to sing 'Princess Snow White', okay?" Luka informed them.

"Uh, okay"

"Get ready, I'll announce the song change" Luka told them, and then she went outside and announced something.

Len took a deep breath and scanned his surroundings; his eyes fell on Kaito who was staring at him. His chest tightened and his breath hitched, he was starting to panic when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was Gakupo. "You alright?" the long haired man asked, he just nodded and stood in front of the microphone and prepared to sing.

_**kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san**_

_**sekai de ichiban kawaii o-hime-sama**_

_**douka kono boku ni azukete o-kure**_

_**(Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror,**_

_**Please entrust to me**_

_**The fairest princess of all in this world.)**_

He can still feel Kaito's eyes on him.

_**nozonda sekai e izanau**_

_**shoutaijou o kimi ni okuru**_

_**yasashii kanojo to no "emi"**_

_**(Luring you with a world of your dreams,**_

_**I send to you an invitation.**_

_**She and I will await you with our smiles.)**_

He looked straight at Kaito.

_**ukabiyuku kimi no koe de yume o miteru**_

_**bokura no otogibanashi toki o tomeru**_

_**(Listening to your dreamy voice, I start having a dream where,**_

_**In a fairy tale involving the two of us, I have frozen up time**_.)

Their eyes met. Royal blue met Sky blue.

_**"onegai kisu" de me o samashite ageru yo**_

_**shiroi hitsugi kara boku no moto e**_

_**nariyamanu kane no ne wa jun'ai no gekijou**_

_**inotte yo mukae ni yuku kara**_

_**(I will wake you up by whispering to you "Give me a kiss",**_

_**And then bring you out from that white coffin to me.**_

_**The endless bell chimes will put on a theatrical play of pure love,**_

_**So pray now, and I will go greet you.)**_

Len averted his eyes and looked at Luka who was signaling them to stop playing. They stopped playing and went outside the isolation room; they stood right next to Luka and looked at everyone present in the room. A man with a white suit stood up and spoke, "We see a lot of great opportunities and a lot of potential for this band, but can we ask the young boy to sing again, just a line from any song will do, for some of the producers would like to know his vocal range in reference for future projects." Then the man smiled at them.

Luka smiled back and turned towards Len, "Let's see, Len let's try the first line of 'Fire Flower'." Len nodded in agreement, and went in front of the keyboard that was inside the isolation room. He started to play.

_**"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" **_

_**nante sora ni utaunda**_

_**"I'm glad I could love you from the start."**_

_**Is what I'll sing to the sky.**_

He stopped playing and the man in white stood up again and went towards them, "Thank you for that excellent performance that all of you have given us, so the board along with the talent scouts has agreed to sign you up for a record contract with us. We hope to hear more great things from you." He told them with a smile, and then he left.

* * *

Kaito can see everyone get up and congratulate Len's band. He felt Mikuo stand up beside him, and turned to look at him. "C'mon let's congratulate them." Mikuo suggested with a smile on his face. He and Akaito stood up and the three of them went towards Len and his band mates.

He could hear a lot of people telling them 'congratulations' and 'we're looking forward to working with you', then him and Akaito were grabbed by Mikuo and led in front of the band and Luka.

"Hiiiiiii, my name is Mikuo and I'm from the band _Black XS_, I'm the bassist, and it's so nice to meet you, by the way I was watching you a while ago, and wow you guys are good and you" he pointed at Gakupo, "you have a really nice voice, it's so manly and wow you have such a long hair, how do you take a bath with such a long hair and how do you comb it?".

Then he turned to Kiyoteru, "wow you're really good at the drums, you should play with Akaito here sometime, he's our drummer and he's also my boyfriend so don't get any ideas okay", Then he turned to Len, "OH MY GOSH LEN! IT IS YOU! I thought I was seeing things because I didn't get to eat any leeks a while ago so I'm really hungry, but it really is you. So how are you and how's your sister Rin? Does she still beat up people who piss her? It's been months since we last saw each other and you're still the cutest thing ever and –hhmmph!"

Akaito placed a hand on Mikuo's mouth to stop him from talking and told them, "Sorry he's a little hyperactive today" and dragged him out of the recording studio leaving Kaito alone with the band. Everyone was dumbfounded and Luka was the first to make a sound by chuckling. Kaito smiled and faced Luka.

"Congratulations to your new band Luka-san" he said while shaking Luka's hand.

"Why thank you, I'm sure Miku will be very pissed when she hears about this."

"Yes, I bet she's throwing a tantrum right about now" Kaito told her then sighed. Luka chuckled.

"I bet she is."

"And sorry about Mikuo" he told Gakupo and Kiyoteru "he can be a little hyperactive sometimes"

"Don't worry he's a very interesting person" Gakupo answered him. "By the way, I'm Gakupo, nice to meet you." He said while offering his hand to Kaito, Kaito looked at him and remembered the time Len smiled at Gakupo, he could feel jealousy bubble up once again, but he brushed it off.

"I'm Kaito, nice to meet you as well." He shook his hand then Kiyoteru offered his hand, "I'm Kiyoteru, nice to make your acquaintance" he smiled then shook hands as well.

"Ehem, well we better get going, Kiyo, Gaku will you help me, I need you two to help me carry something from my office. Len, you can go back to the condo if you like. Have a nice day Kaito" Then she went out of the studio with Kiyoteru and Gakupo.

* * *

Len could feel his heart pounding.

He could feel his breathing getting faster by the second.

He could feel Kaito's eyes on him.

He quickly turned towards the door, but stopped when he felt Kaito grabbing his hand.

"Len" he heard Kaito call out gently. He didn't answer.

"Len" he heard him call out again. Len could hear his heart beating so fast inside his chest.

"Len, please talk to me" Len could hear the desperation in his voice. He could feel tears coming to his eyes, "Len, please-"

"Let go of me" he said angrily, still not looking at Kaito, he felt Kaito's hand tighten around his own hand, "No" he heard Kaito say. "I said let go of me" he tried to free his hand but Kaito's grip was still tight. "LET GO!" he screamed, tears were now streaming down his eyes, as he trashed around to get away from Kaito.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO EVER AGAIN!" Kaito shouted, and tightened his hold on Len's hand.

"Len, please talk to me" Len heard him ask again.

"What do you want me to say?" Len asked silently. "Do you want me to tell you how miserable I was when you left?" more tears were streaming down his face, "Or do you want me to tell how everyone was so worried about me because I was so depressed when you left?" more tears, "Or do you want to know how I died deep inside every single day you weren't there?" he knew that Kaito was also crying "Or do you want me to tell you how I tried to move on but fail because deep inside I can't forget how much I loved you?"

"I'm sorry" Kaito whispered.

They just stood there, tears on their faces and with his back facing Kaito, and Kaito's hand holding his hand tightly, as if he will lose him forever if he lets go.

* * *

**TT_TT **

**thank you for reading.**

**remember to leave a review and give the plot bunnies cookies, chocolates, carrots and TOMATOES or they will have a protest on my brain...**

**have a nice day**

**(it's 12 in the morning and I have class at 6am. i'm gonna sleep now. goodnight everyone)**

**Ciao~ **


	6. Song V: A Love Song for Leia the Liar

I am alive!

I am so sorry for not updating this for a year.. please forgive me that is why I wrote you a semi-long chapter :)

this is the longest chapter that I have ever written in all of my fanfics.. 2,538 words not counting the author's not at the beginning and end of the story. hooray!

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, only the plot and the plot bunnies :)**

**Songs Used: 'Leia'- Kagamine Len power append version (it was requested by Shiken-chii, here you go!)**

onward to the story!

* * *

**Song V: A Love Song for Leia the Liar**

_It was snowing the first time they met._

_He was on his way home from band practice when he met him._

_He was walking on the street, not paying attention to where he was going when he felt someone bump into him and fall in front of him._

_He quickly helped pick up the things that the person dropped and handed it back._

"_Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" he asked the person in front of him, taking a look for the first time._

_He was met with the face of a boy, maybe two or three years younger than him with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. _

"_Uh, I'm alright, its okay thanks for helping me" the boy said meekly, smiling at him as he handed him his things. The boy thanked him again and went on his way._

'_I forgot to ask his name' he thought to himself as he started to walk home, but then he noticed something stuck in the snow, he picked it up and looked at it. _

_It was a yellow notebook, with banana and road roller stickers on the cover._

'_It must belong to him' he thought, scanned the notebook for any name and address and he found something written at the back._

_**Property of: Kagamine Len**_

_**Ichimori High School **_

'_He goes to the same school as me' he thought as he entered their house._

_The second time they met was when he returned the notebook to the boy. _

_He had asked around to know what year he was and what section. When he had found out, he immediately went to the boy's classroom to give the notebook back. _

_When he gave back the notebook, he was surprised when the boy smiled at him and thanked him profusely, as if he gave back a long lost pet or something. _

_But there was something he realized._

_He liked that smile._

_And that was the beginning of their friendship._

_They were inseparable ever since, he met the boy's friends and his over energetic twin sister, Rin. He also introduced his best friends-slash-band mates to them and they all became close friends. It was nice._

_Then he fell in love._

_He fell in love with Len. He confessed his feelings that same day a year after they met, and he couldn't believe his ears when he heard Len confess his own feelings for him._

_It was all perfect. _

_They were happy for two years; Len was always there to support him and the band. But it changed when they were offered to a recording contract and that was when he left Len._

_Ah, Len. _

_He missed those sweet smiles, the sweet melody of his laughs and especially the beautiful voice when Len called his name._

"_Kaito", ah there it is. _

"-to, KAITO!" He was thrown from his daydreaming when Mikuo shouted then smacked his head, and then he realized that he was currently in their press interview.

"Sorry about that. Kaito is just a little tired from the recording." He heard Mikuo tell the reporters and journalists, and then the reporters started to ask more questions and take pictures.

"What do you think of the rumors of a new band that is going to be managed by Miss Luka?" one of the reporters asked. Mikuo was about to answer when Miku grabbed the microphone from him and answered, "Well, that's good to hear that Luka is managing a new band. We wish her the best of luck." Then she smiled sweetly at the press. Kaito fought back a laugh, he knew that Miku was playing it sweet he knew that she would rather boast about her band and tell the press that Luka is annoying and that her band will never be as good as hers. That's how their relationship was, at public they would act as if they are good rivals and would smile at each other, but in private they would think of ways to drag each other down, well more of Miku because she tends to act childish when Luka accomplishes something while Luka would be calm and just ignore Miku, which irritates Miku more. Only people in the company know of their rivalry but no one, not even Mikuo, knew the reason behind their rivalry.

Speaking of Luka's band he remembered last night when he and Len were alone.

_"What do you want me to say?" he heard Len ask silently. "Do you want me to tell you how miserable I was when you left?" more tears were streaming down his face, "Or do you want me to tell how everyone was so worried about me because I was so depressed when you left?" more tears, "Or do you want to know how I died deep inside every single day you weren't there?" he was now also crying "Or do you want me to tell you how I tried to move on but fail because deep inside I can't forget how much I loved you?"_

"_I'm sorry" he whispered. Then they stood for a few minutes, his hand holding the boy's hand tightly. Then he embraced the boy and whispered in his ears, "I'm sorry, I love you. I love you so much." He felt Len's body become tense; he could hear his heart pounding, "I'm really sorry. I know that you still haven't forgiven me." He told Len then he faced the boy, wiping the Len's tears from his eyes then kissed him on the forehead, "Don't worry I'll prove to you how much I love you. And I promise that I'll wait no matter how long just for you to love me again." He promised Len._

* * *

Len was in turmoil.

He couldn't concentrate, he kept thinking about Kaito and those words he said. Whenever he would remember he would feel a blush staining his cheeks, he was so confused that he last night called Rin and told her what happened. He was so surprised that Rin didn't become angry and didn't call Kaito anything; instead she was calm and told him one thing.

"_Just follow your heart. Listen to what your heart says." _

Then she hung up.

He sighed.

"Len are you alright?" he heard Luka ask, he looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all"

"Oh, why don't you rest for a little while, besides we don't have a recording today." She told him while putting on her shoes; she was going out for a meeting.

"Uhm, sure I'll just go try to write some songs." He told Luka, who waved goodbye then went out the door, and then he went to his room. He was alone at the condo because Gakupo and Kiyoteru went somewhere. When he passed by Luka's room, the door was open and papers were scattered on the floor, he noticed that the window was open. 'The wind must have blown this away' he told himself as he picked up the papers on the floor. After he picked everything up, he looked at the papers he was holding.

_Leia the Liar_

_Leia, let me hear your voice._

_Leia, sing for me again._

_Leia, I'll lie for you if you want. Just don't leave me._

_Leia, Please be mine again._

_Leia, If there's no way to leave an evidence of you and me_

_Just kill me._

_Leia, you're such a liar._

_My Leia.._

_Lie to me…_

'hmmm, who could this Leia person be?' Len thought as he placed back the papers on Luka's desk and closed the windows. When he went back to his room, he got a pen and paper and started to write a song, he was inspired by what he just read. When Gakupo and Kiyoteru came back, he showed them that song and they talked about it, but Len told them not to tell Luka because he wants to surprise her with the new song. So they worked for two days in creating the song, without Luka ever knowing.

* * *

~After Two Days~

They were at the recording studio. They were going to record some songs that was to be presented to company and pick the ones they will put in their album.

Len was preparing for the recording when he saw Kaito's band enter the recording studio along with whom he think was their manager, Miku. Then he saw Miku glare at Luka then scoffed, Luka just smiled at the band and ignored Miku.

When Len felt Kaito's eyes upon him he looked up and stared straight into Kaito's eyes. He remembered about Kaito's promise and he could feel himself blush, and then he remembered Rin's words, "_Just follow your heart", _he looked at Kaito again and smiled then he turned around quickly.

Kaito was shocked. He could feel his heart pound, Len just smiled at him. Len smiled at him but quickly turned around; he knew that Len was blushing. Then he saw Gakupo go towards Len and say something, and then he placed his hand on the boy's forehead, which made him jealous, but the boy pulled away and went towards the center of isolation room where he grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"Uh, Luka –san we're going to practice a song we just made. And we dedicate this song for you." Len told them, Luka was shocked but agreed while thanking them for dedicating a song to her. Then Len signaled his band mates.

The music started. It was loud, with all the instruments playing, it was kind of like rock music, but then it toned down and that was when Len sang.

_**Kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte  
itsuwari no kyanbasu wo nuritsubushitekunda  
kyou mo**_

_**(Let me hear your voice; erase this sinking heart  
I'll paint on the canvas of lies  
Today again)**_

Then Len opened his eyes and looked at Luka.

_**shuumatsu nonai gensou ni sawareta kigashita  
"nante yobeba iindarou" kawaranai ondo  
hohoemi ga naizou wo kuitsubusu mae ni  
kyou wo tojikometayo haseru mirai wa haiiro**_

_**(I feel like I've reached the endless illusion  
"What should I call it?" the temperature doesn't change  
Before laughter eats away at my insides  
I locked in today; the future I think of is grey)**_

Len noticed that Luka was surprised at hearing the lyrics; he smiled because Luka recognized the lyrics.

_**nozomu nara kuusou sabireta uso  
kanaunara motto kikasete**_

_**(Fantasy that I wanted; Deserted lies  
If you want, let me hear it) **_

Then he looked at the other people present, Mikuo was smiling, Akaito was looking bored, Kaito was just staring at him then Miku was glaring at them.

_**kokoro kara afureteta itoshisa wo chiribamete  
kimi no koe ni kasaneta koukotsu wa haruka  
katachi arumononaraba kuzure yukumononaraba  
kono ryoume wa iranai boku wo tsutsun de **_

_**(I embedded the love that overflowed from the heart  
Ecstasy that overlapped with your voice is far away  
If there's a form, if it's going to be destroyed  
I don't need these two eyes; embrace me)  
**_

He noticed that people were coming inside the recording studio to listen to them, some had taken seats behind Miku and her band, some were staying by the door and while some were talking on their phones excitedly.

_**Leia... **_

Len saw Luka's eyes widened with surprise upon hearing the name, but he also noticed Miku looking at Luka with a surprised look on her face, to which Luka didn't notice.

_**shuumatsu nonai gensou wa kanashiku waratta  
"nante yobeba iindarou" hibiku kotoba wa haiiro**_

_**(The endless illusions laughed sadly  
"What should I call it?" The echoing words are grey)**_

More people were coming in including some members of the company board and other talent scouts.

_**eien wa sotto iki wo tomete  
boku wo oitetta zetsubou heto**_

_**(Eternity slightly stopped its breath  
And left me to go to despair)**_

Then that line was the cue for the instrumental that they placed in the song, after the instrumental he grabbed the microphone and sang in a soft voice, while the music softened.

_**hari no oto ga tomareba kono sekai wa owaruyo  
negau dakeno kotoba wa imi wo motanakatta  
mou sukoshi dake waratte mou sukoshi dake inotte  
kikoenai nara mou isso boku wo koroshiteyo**_

_**(When the sound of the clockhand stops, the world is going to end  
Words that only hope doesn't have any meaning  
Laugh a little more, pray a little more  
If you can't hear me, then just kill me)**_

Then the music became faster and louder again and he sang.

_**kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte  
itsuwari no kyanbasu wo kimi to houmurunda  
kimi to boku no akashi wo nokosusube ga nainara  
nukumori wo yakitsukete boku wo koroshite **_

_**(Let me hear your voice; erase this sinking heart  
I'll bury the canvas of lies with you  
If there's no way to leave an evidence of you and me  
Then burn me and kill me)**_

The song was ending, so he sang with all his might.

_**Leia...**_

_**Leia...**_

Len noticed that Miku, who looked who was about to cry was still staring at Luka, stood up and went out of the room.

Then the song ended.

Everybody applauded them for their performance; their band smiled and thanked the people who came and watch.

Len approached Luka who was sitting in front and talked to her, "So did you like it?" he asked her. She looked up at him and he noticed that she looked like as if she was about to cry, but she smiled at him and said, "Yes, it was very wonderful. May I know where did you get the inspiration for that song?" Luka questioned him to which he answered, "Oh, about that, Uhm two days ago after you left I passed by your room and saw papers strewn on the floor, so I picked them up and I read the one with the title 'Leia the Liar'. I got inspired after reading that so I told Gaku and Kiyo about it and here we are with a new song." He explained to her, but asked suddenly, "You're not mad at me are you? I'm sorry if I used your poem, but I wanted to surprise you. Sorry." Luka smiled at him, "It's alright Len I'm not mad, it was a beautiful song by the way." Then she patted his head and excused herself.

After she left the recording studio, Luka went to the rooftop to relax herself. But when she got there she found out that somebody was also there, and that somebody turned out to be Miku.

Miku noticed her presence and turned to look at her. Luka smiled at her, whom she ignored, and then she walked past Luka and headed for the door. Just as she was about to grab the door he heard Luka speak.

"Did you like my band's song?"

"No it was horrible." She retorted.

"You're more horrible." Luka stated. To which Miku replied with a huff and opened the door.

Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Miku faintly heard Luka tell her.

"Have a nice day, _My Leia"_

* * *

oh yeah, oh la la, tra la la

please leave a review! thank you!

Have a nice day!


	7. Song VI: Tears Rain

Oh wow.

I'm on a roll..I'm amazed at myself that I updated this quickly hmmmm...must be the Nutella again

anyway, this chapter might be my longest one ever (1,601 words without A/N! hoorah)

though I feel that this chapter is what you might call 'calm before the storm' or something like that...or a filler chapter

I already have the next chapter typed in my head and I might have in the next two or three days, if I'm not lazy or if I get threatened..mostly threatened

**Song Used: Tears Rain by Shion Kaito (VanaN'Ice album ~Last Song~) **love this song and the lyrics match the story too..kinda

**Disclaimer: Character and song is not mine..only the plot **

* * *

Chapter VI- Tears Rain

Luka sighed.

It has been five months since the debut of her new band, Rock Angel. Everything has been going smoothly and the band was well received by the public and their songs are doing well at the charts, she knows she should be happy, but she can't help but feel as if there is something missing.

She sighed again.

She looked at the magazine she was received a while ago; it was given to her by the publishing company that handles the magazine. It was a well known music magazine, and her band is at the cover. She looked at the picture of her band; Len was lounging in a red Méridienne couch wearing a black overcoat with blue linings, which had an opening at abdomen, revealing the lower half of his stomach and he was also wearing black shorts that went above the middle of his thighs and black knee boots. Kiyoteru was standing behind the lounge, but he was leaning at the couch with his left arm resting at the edge of the couch and his chin resting at his right hand, he was wearing a silver sleeveless coat that was lined with black fake fur at neck part. Gakupo was standing beside Kiyoteru; he was wearing a simple black shirt with all of the buttons opened, revealing his chest. All of them were holding their instruments; Len with his yellow guitar, Kiyoteru holding his drumsticks and Gakupo holding his purple bass with one hand as it stands on the floor. Behind them as their background was a big window with red velvet curtains. Then on the lower part of the cover was the band's name, Rock Angel.

She opened the magazine and turned to the page where her band was featured in an article. The article was about the history of the band and how they were formed, there were more pictures of the band, there were pictures of them while recording, stolen pictures during the photo shoot, and there were also stolen pictures of the band with her when they were eating during a break at the photo shoot. On the next pages were interviews of each of the band members along with solo pictures. Then there was the article about their debut album which received positive reviews from the critics.

When she was about to close the magazine something caught her eye. It was an ad, but she turned to look at it better. It was a poster for the upcoming concert of Black XS, Miku's band, in a month. She closed the magazine.

Luka sighed again. She must do her best not to be outshined by Miku's band, she needed to do something. She needs to add something to her band that will make them different.

She looked at cover, looking at her band more closely as if the answer was there. Then her eyes widened, she had an idea.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello" a voice answered.

"Oh hello, this is Luka."

* * *

_**Furitsudzuku ame no naka de subete wo**_

_**Nakushite shimatta boku wo dakishimete**_

_**Kienai kizuato wo iyasenu mama  
**_

_**Itai hodo taikutsu na sora ni**_

_**(Everything under the long spell of rain,**_

_**I had lost it all. Please embrace me tightly**_

_**Please heal these unfading scars of mine**_

_**It's a dull pain like the boring sky)**_

After singing the first part, he heard Mikuo play the keyboard.

_**Ajisai no hana ga kirei na ano hi wa  
**_

_**Mujaki ni warau kimi no kao ga  
**_

_**Kirei sugite mabushikatta**_

_**(That beautiful day with the hydrangea flowers,**_

_**And your innocent and laughing face**_

_**It was too beautiful and dazzling)**_

Then he started playing his guitar.

_**Ima wa mada kokoro tozashi  
**_

_**Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetakatta  
**_

_**Nanika ni obiete shinjiru koto sae dekizu  
**_

_**Kimi wo tada kizutsuketeta**_

_**(My heart is still shut up at this time,**_

_**I tried to escape this pain because I'm afraid**_

_**It's not possible for me to believe **_

_**That I only "merely injured" you)**_

He saw Miku glare at him then stood up and went towards them, when she reached them he saw that she grabbed a microphone.

_**Furitsudzuku ame no naka de subete wo  
**_

_**Nakushite shimatta boku wo -**_

_**(Everything under the long spell of rain,**_

_**I had lost it all. Please embrace me-**_

"Stop it!" Miku shouted at them through the microphone. They stopped playing immediately.

When they stopped playing, she glared at them and said, "What kind of singing was that Shion Kaito?"

He gulped, Miku was already scary on a daily basis, but she was scarier when she was angry and when she uses your full name that means she's angry.

"Uh, s-sorry" he replied. He saw Miku's eyes narrow "Do you know what we are doing now?" She asked.

"W-we're practicing for the concert."

"That's right. The concert. The concert that I worked so hard for you to have!"

"S-sorry boss, it won't happen again"

"You better make sure it won't happen again. I don't want that kind of singing from you, you sound like a bored person reciting poetry in a monotone voice." Miku ranted at him, and then he heard Mikuo chuckle, Miku turned to glare at him.

"And what's so funny?"

"Chill, big sis- I mean boss. I think I know why Kaito's like that." Mikuo explained.

"And why is he like this?"

"He. He. It's because of Len-chan!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"What about him?"

"Aww, it's because Kaito didn't get to see or talk to Len-chan for a while now, because Len-chan is so busy. And it's also because he and Len-chan haven't made up yet."

Miku returned her glare to Kaito then told him, "You! You will fix that love life of yours before the concert and you will sing great or I'll hang you upside down from the top of the Tokyo Tower."

"o-okay" Kaito gulped.

"And I don't care how you fix it. Kidnap the kid or lock him in the closet for all I care. Just do it!"

Then all of a sudden Miku's cell phone rang, she went out of the room to answer it. When she was out if the room, Kaito looked at Mikuo and said, "It's your entire fault. You knew that my stomach was hurting that's why I can't sing well. Yet, you told her otherwise." Mikuo laughed at him and poked his tongue out as he went over to where Akaito is. He draped himself all over Akaito's back and replied, "Well, you're welcome. It's a good thing too you know, that way Len will think that it's sweet that you can't sing without him. Am I right sweetie?" he asked Akaito who just yawned and nodded.

Kaito just sighed, 'It might not be such a bad idea.'

After a few minutes, the door opened and Miku poked her head in, "Hey, you guys can go. I got a meeting with the boss. He wants to talk to me about something." then she left.

* * *

When they left the building, Kaito immediately went back to his condo. When he arrived, he took a bath and went to bed. He lay in his bed for some time, looking at the ceiling. After some time he got tired and he looked at the clock beside his bed, it read 8:05 pm. He grabbed his phone and typed in a message.

**_To: Kagamine Len_**

**_From: Shion Kaito_**

**_Hey._**

He sent it and then placed the phone under his pillow, maybe Len wouldn't reply. After a few minutes he felt his phone vibrate. There was a message. Maybe it's from Len. He opened it.

**_To: Shion Kaito_**

**_From: Hatsune Mikuo_**

**_Hey want us to buy you something to eat?_**

Feeling disappointed, he replied no to Mikuo, and then as he was about to place the phone on his drawer he felt it vibrate. 'It must be Mikuo again' he thought.

**_To: Shion Kaito_**

**_From: Kagamine Len_**

**_Hey you too, you still at the studio?_**

He can't believe it. Len replied. He quickly typed a response.

**_No, I'm already home. Miku got called to a meeting. How about you, you still at the studio?_**

After a few minutes Len replied again. That was the beginning of their conversion.

**_L: Hmm. Weird! Luka got called to a meeting too. Yup, I'm still here at the studio but I'm about to go home. _**

**_K: You're alone? Where are your band mates?_**

**_L: Ah, Gaku needed to go somewhere. Then Kiyo went on a date. I stayed here to practice a few of our songs._**

**_K: I see. Be careful on your way home._**

**_L: Sure. Thanks. _**

Kaito didn't reply. He was nervous; he wanted to tell Len that he misses him. But he's afraid that Len might reject him or get angry. After a few minutes of debating with himself, he gathered up his courage and typed a message.

**_To: Kagamine Len_**

**_From: Shion Kaito_**

**_I miss you._**

Then he received a message.

**_To: Shion Kaito_**

**_From: Kagamine Len_**

**_Jerk!_**

**_But, I miss you too._**

He was estatic. He could imagine Len blushing as he read the message. So he got an idea.

**_K_: _Where are you?_**

**_L: Huh? I'm at our condo._**

**_K: Okay. What's the name of your condo?_**

**_L: Mizuno Building. Why?_**

**_K: What's your room number?_**

**_L: 1431._**

**_K: Ok. Get ready. I'll pick you up._**

**_L: What? Why? _**

Kaito didn't reply, he was getting dressed. Mizuno Building. He chuckled; it was the building just across theirs.

He looked at the clock; it was 8:55 pm.

He smiled.

* * *

**oh if you have any song request just put in a review or pm me..lalalala**

**thank you for reading.**

**do leave a review.**

**have a nice day.**


	8. Song VII: Hannya's Melted Mask

This is the longest chapter that I have ever written (3,140 not including A/N) and well..I was supposed to slit this in to two chapters but meh!

I was supposed to update earlier but I got addicted to Karaoke Party...blame the plot bunnies for loving Karaoke!

to Love Chronical the bunnies loved the carrot cakes..

on a sad note, school is starting and since I'm now officially a graduating student it means more schoolwork(pffffft) and less time to write, but don't worry I will try my best to update :)

Songs Used:

Melt- Kagamine Len ver.

Hannya no Men

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Hannya's Melted Mask

Sunlight passed through the thin curtains hitting a certain sleeping boy's face.

Len grumbled and turned away from the sunlight and snuggled towards the warm and smooth chest in front of him, feeling a strong arm tighten its hold on his waist.

Wait a minute.

Len opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at the face of the person beside him.

It was Kaito.

_Where am I?_

He looked at his surroundings, it was unfamiliar. Must be Kaito's place.

_What happened last night?_

He blushed, then he looked down at himself, he sighed he was wearing clothes, and then looked at the face in front of him. He traced Kaito's face, starting from his forehead then his nose, wherein Kaito wriggled his nose, and finally his lips and jaw line. While tracing Kaito's face he began to feel sleepy again. So he yawned and closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.

When Len opened his eyes once more he saw that he was alone in the bed and that Kaito was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly remembered the time Kaito left, and tears began to form on his eyes. Then the door suddenly opened and Kaito entered the room.

"Len, you're awake." Kaito said as hugged Len. Then he noticed that Len's eyes were wet. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Ah, n-no I'm not crying. I just yawned before you came in that's why I got water in my eyes." Len lied, then he noticed the clock on the bedside table, it read 10:32 am. Len screamed and got out of Kaito's arms.

"Oh my god, it's already this late. Why didn't you wake me up? Luka said that we have a recording today." He asked Kaito who grabbed him and pushed him into the bed. Then Kaito crawled on top of him and then hugged him, he could feel Kaito's face nuzzling at the crook of his neck.

"Hey let's go on a date." He heard Kaito whisper.

"Huh? Didn't we go on a date last night?"

"Yeah, kind of a date."

"What happened last night?" he asked. He can only remember bits of what happened.

"Hmmm, let's see. I picked you up, then we went out to eat, wherein you got drunk, then you dragged me to a karaoke where we stayed until 3 in the morning, and that's where I got drunk. I think." Kaito told him. Wow, that was a fun night, too bad he can't remember.

"Oh, we weren't chase by fans? That's new."

"Oh we were chased; it was on our way to the karaoke. You opened the window of the taxi and you shouted and waved at everyone." Kaito was now looking at him, he was smirking.

"Wow, we got drunk. No hangovers, that's nice. It was my first time drinking, you know." He told Kaito while smiling at him.

"Yes, and to celebrate that we didn't get hangovers, we'll go on a date."

"Fine,fine." He agreed. He saw that Kaito was about to kiss him when his phone rang. He was about to grab it when Kaito grabbed his hand.

"Let me answer it, I'll tell them that you won't go to work." He told Len then he answered the phone and went outside. After a few minutes he came back, smiling while he told Len, "I already told Luka that you're not going to be able to go to work today. I told her that you're still drunk."

"You told her what? How could you?" he asked while pouting. Kaito laughed and told him that he was just joking and that Luka said that he can have a day off. So they got ready.

"What about you? Did you call Miku?" he asked while they were on the parking lot on the way to Kaito's car.

"Oh, I called her. It's a good thing that I only got voicemail, so I left her a message that I won't be coming to work today." They got inside the car and Kaito drove.

"Hey where are we going?"

"It's a secret"

* * *

After driving for some time they finally arrived at their destination.

Len's eyes widened with excitement when he saw where they were.

It was an amusement park. Kaito bought him to an amusement park. He was so excited. Kaito chuckled when he saw Len get excited at the sight of the amusement park.

"Kaito hurry up let's go" Len said as he practically dragged Kaito towards the entrance.

"Wait Len, wear this." Kaito handed him a black beret and glasses, Kaito also wore glasses, in order to disguise themselves.

Once they entered the amusement park Len dragged Kaito towards the rollercoaster and the horror house inside the park, they also rode on bumper cars, kiddie rides and a carousel. They even tried a photobooth.

They ate popcorn, cotton candy, ice cream, bananas dipped in chocolate and caramel apples. They had so much fun that they didn't notice that it was almost time for the amusement park to close.

'Announcement. The park is about to close in 30 minutes. Thank you for your patronage and have a safe journey home.'

"Ah. The park is closing, we can only ride one." Len pouted. Kaito smiled and said, "Then, let's ride that one." Then he pointed at the Ferris wheel, Len's eyes widened and he nodded, "Yeah, let's ride that."

There were only few people waiting in line for the Ferris wheel so they got to ride immediately. Once inside the booth, Len immediately faced the windows to gaze at the night sky and see the lights below.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." He said breathlessly, and then he turned towards Kaito, who was sitting beside him, "Thanks for bringing me here today. It's the most fun date we've ever had." Then he kissed him on the cheek.

Kaito was surprised but then he smiled and held Len close and placed him on his lap, "I'm glad you had fun" then he kissed Len on the forehead. They stayed close as they went up, then Kaito heard Len hum a tune, he smiled.

"I'm really sorry Len" Kaito whispered as he tightened his hold on Len who answered, "It's alright, I know you left because you wanted to follow your dream"

"It's a selfish reason. But I was planning to ask you to come and live with me here in Tokyo after I saved some money. I wanted to make sure that we can live happily."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But you know you didn't have to go off and be famous and earn a lot of money just for us to be happy." Len stated, and then he moved so that he was straddling Kaito and planted a kiss on his cheeks. "It's just money and material things, I'm happy as long as you're by my side."

"I love you so much" Then Kaito hugged Len tightly as he felt tears coming to his eyes. Len smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaito; resting his chin on Kaito's head he whispered.

"I love you too"

They were at the very top of the Ferris wheel, when it stopped and an announcement was heard.

'To all riders the Ferris wheel is stopped for the special fireworks display tonight. The Ferris wheel will be turned on after the fireworks. Please enjoy the view of the fireworks'

Len got off of Kaito's lap and sat next to him while waiting for the fireworks to start. They held hands as they sat together.

Then the fireworks started.

Len watched with excitement as beautiful colors filled the sky as the fireworks shot up and exploded. Different designs and colors painted the night sky. They cannot hear the sound of the fireworks exploding because of glass.

A familiar tune that Kaito recognized had started playing on the speakers inside the Ferris wheel.

"Melt?" he questioned. Len smiled at him, "Remember that song? That was the song I sang on the talent competition for the school fair. I added it to our album." Then he heard Len's voice playing on the speakers.

_**asa me ga samete**__**  
massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto**__**  
omoikitte maegami wo kitta**__**  
"doushita no?" tte kikaretakute**_

_**(I wake up in the morning**__**  
And immediately I start to think of you**__**  
I decided to cut my bangs**__**  
Just to hear you say, "What happened?")**_

Len rested his head on Kaito's shoulder as they continued to watch the fireworks.

_**PINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari**__**  
sashite dekakeru no**__**  
kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!**_

_**(A pink skirt, and a flower barette**__**  
And it's time to go**__**  
I'm looking super cute today!)**_

Kaito remembered when Len first sang the song. He was blushing furiously when he saw Kaito watching him perform.

_**MERUTO tokete shimaisou**__**  
suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo**__**  
MERUTO me mo awaserarenai**__**  
koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi**__**  
datte kimi no koto ga ...suki nano**_

_**(Melt - I'm about to melt**__**  
I can't tell you that I like you... but...**__**  
Melt - I can't let our eyes meet**__**  
I'm not into love and all that**__**  
But I do... like you)**_

The fireworks were still lighting up the sky. But they were getting smaller, they must be almost over.

_**tenki yohou ga USO wo tsuita  
doshaburi no ame ga furu  
kaban ni ireta mama no ORITATAMI kasa ureshikunai  
tameiki wo tsuita sonna toki**_

_**shouganai kara haitte yaru" nante**__**  
tonari ni iru kimi ga warau**__**  
koi ni ochiru oto ga shita**_

_**(The weather report lied**__**  
It's pouring down**__**  
My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do**__**  
So I gave a sigh**_

_**"I guess I'll have to let you in"**__**  
Beside me you say, laughing**__**  
That was the sound that made me fall in love)**_

Then the fireworks ended and they felt the Ferris wheel moving, they were going down.

_**MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou**__**  
kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru**__**  
takanaru mune hanbun kono kasa**__**  
te wo nobaseba todoku kyori doushiyou...!**__**  
omoi yo todoke kimi ni**_

_**(Melt - I can hardly breathe  
My hand, touching yours, is trembling  
My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella  
If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?  
My feelings will reach you) **_

Then Kaito called Len's name, when Len turned to look at him he suddenly kissed Len. When they parted Len was blushing, but he smiled and sang along with the music.

_**onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano**__**  
demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa!**_

_**(It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gonna cry  
And yet, I'm so happy I could die!)**_

He smiled as well.

_**MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau...**__**  
mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara**__**  
MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai!**__**  
mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no?**__**  
ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!**__**  
...nante ne**_

_**Melt - We've reached the station...  
We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so...  
Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you!  
Must we say goodbye so soon?  
Hold me tight right away!  
...or something**_

Then they got of the Ferris wheel.

They immediately went home after that. Kaito accompanied Len to their condo, wherein Len thanked him for the wonderful day and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Before sleeping Kaito texted Len.

K: Are you going to sleep?

L: yes, so should you.

K: can I have a goodnight kiss?

L: Go to sleep! *kiss*

Satisfied, Kaito went to sleep.

* * *

~Next Morning~

Len arrived at the studio earlier than his band mates. He was preparing the equipments they were going to use when Luka and his band mates arrived.

"Good Morning!" he greeted them. Luka raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You look happy today Len, something good happened yesterday?"

Len blushed and stuttered to answer, to which Luka and his band mates laughed, "Alright Len, its okay you don't have to say anything. Well, let's get to work everyone."

They got ready to perform when Len noticed that people were beginning to come inside the studio, they were carrying traditional instruments such as a _17 string koto_ and some _shime-daiko_ and a _shamisen _among others there were also flutes.

He got curious so he went to ask Luka, when he saw her she was talking to a hooded person who left when he got closer.

"Luka-san what's with all the instruments?" he questioned her. "Oh, we're doing recording a new song" she handed him a piece of paper, "Remember the song 'Mask of Hannya'? We're recording it today; some of the board members are particularly fond of songs with a traditional feel to them, so they requested the song when they saw it at the list."

He nodded then he looked at the paper, some lines of the song we're highlighted

"Uhm, Luka-san what's with the highlighted lines?"

"Ah, the highlighted lines will be sung by the special program that we made. It's a voice synthesizer; we're trying it out on the song. So then let's get you ready, wear your costume" Then she handed him a black yukata with a yellow sash and sandals.

After getting dressed, he returned to the studio where he saw his band mates also wearing a yukata. Kiyoteru was wearing a green yukata with a brown sash, while Gakupo wore a purple yukata with a violet sash. Then he noticed that they were now a lot of people in the studio, even Miku and her band was there. He smiled at Kaito who waved his hand and smiled back at him.

Then they went to their respective places, Kiyoteru sat behind the 17 string koto while Gakupo held a shamisen. There were five people sitting behind the shime-daiko. He went towards the microphone. Luka gave the cue to start.

Then he heard the shime-daiko being played then it he heard the koto being played as well. Then a voice was heard singing.

_**omote o kakete oboro ni mai**__**  
samidare to utsutsu ni kieru**_

_**(They put on their mask, dance in a carefree manner,  
and then vanish with the rainy season into reality) **_

Then he sang his lines.

_**yachiyo ni orinasu majiwari wa**__**  
oni o yobi kawazu o fuyasu**_

_**(This event of theirs, woven from the beginning of time,  
calls out demons and breeds more frogs)**_

A shamisen was heard playing along with the koto.

_**adeyaka ni kuruoshiku**__**  
mi o chirase**_

_**(With elegance and madness,  
scatter away!)**_

Then they sang together.

_**hannya no men ni**__**  
utsuru tasogare**__**  
saa odoryanse**__**  
yoi ni narya mononoke mo katawara ni**_

_**hannya no men ni**__**  
utsuru myoujou**__**  
sora miyashanse**__**  
hitotsu hikaru wa yume no ato**_

_**(Reflected on the Hannya mask**__**  
is the dusk.**__**  
Come and dance!**__**  
When it's dark, there will be accompanying ghosts)**_

_**(Reflected on the Hannya mask  
is the Morning Star.  
Take a look!  
That light is the trail left behind by the dream)**_

The voice really seems familiar to him.

_**omote o kakete oboro ni mai**__**  
samidare to utsutsu ni kieru**_

_**(They put on their mask, dance in a carefree manner,  
and then vanish with the rainy season into reality)**_

But Luka said that it was a program who was singing with him.

_**hannya no men ni  
utsuru wa mukashi**_

_**hannya no men ni**__**  
yadoru wa keshou**__**  
hore kaeryanse**__**  
inaku narya shizukesa mo hitotose ni**_

_**(Reflected on the Hannya mask**__**  
is the the antique past)**_

_**(Dwelling within the Hannya mask  
is a foul gremlin.  
Please go back!  
When you're gone there will be a year of peace)**_

Then he saw a surprised look come into the audience faces. He turned around to see what it was, what he saw nearly made him stop singing. It was a person wearing a Hannya mask coming towards him, and then it removed its mask.

_**hannya no men ni**__**  
yadoru sengetsu**__**  
sora miyashanse**__**  
hitotsu sasaru wa utsukushi**_

_**(Dwelling within the Hannya mask  
is a crescent moon.  
Take a look!  
The one sticking out of the mask is quite beautiful)**_

It was Rin. Rin, who was wearing the same costume as him and was looking at him with a smirk on her face. Rin signaled him to sing.

_**hannya no men ni**__**  
utsuru tasogare**__**  
saa odoryanse**__**  
yoi ni narya mononoke mo katawara ni**_

_**(Reflected on the Hannya mask  
is the dusk.  
Come and dance!  
When it's dark, there will be accompanying ghosts)**_

He was so happy that Rin was here. They sang together.

_**hannya no men ni**__**  
utsuru myoujou**__**  
sora miyashanse**__**  
hitotsu hikaru wa yume no ato**_

_**(Reflected on the Hannya mask**__**  
is the Morning Star.**__**  
Take a look!**__**  
That light is the trail left behind by the dream)**_

When they finished the song everybody applauded, even Miku, though she looked bored. They bowed then Len turned to Rin and hugged her tightly, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Oh, Rin, I missed you so much." He felt Rin hug him back and heard her say. "Oh, Len I missed you too"

Then they heard someone clearing their throat and saw Luka next to them, they let go of each other and stepped away from the center. Luka smiled at them then grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you the newest member of _Rock Angel, _Kagamine Rin." She gestured at Rin who bowed and waved at everyone. Len looked at Rin in surprise.

"He he, surprise" Rin told him then hugged him again. He got past his shock and said, "This is going to be fun, Rin."

Then everyone got up and congratulated Rin in joining the band, Len went towards to where Kaito and his band were, giving him a hug.

"Wow, Rin is joining your band. That's great Len" Mikuo told him. Akaito just shrugged but he smiled at Len.

"Uh huh, the best part of it is that Rin will always be here." He smiled up at Kaito who chuckled and gave him a peck at the cheek.

"You seem really excited, well I gotta go. We need to practice for the concert. I'll just text you okay." Then he gave Len another kiss on the cheek. "Okay, bye bye."

But before Kaito can take another step, someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look his face was suddenly met with a fist.

Rin punched him.

Everybody was shocked. They stared at Rin with jaws dropped.

"That's for making Len cry before. Do it again and you'll get much worse." She stated, and then she went over to Luka and the people she was talking to a while ago.

Len suddenly ran towards Kaito who was nursing his cheek. "Are you alright?" he heard just Kaito chuckle. Then Len sighed and they both looked at Rin who was now talking excitedly with other people. He heard Kaito say.

"She's the same as ever."

* * *

and there you go. :)

don't be shy leave a review

the bunnies love reviews

have a nice day.


End file.
